


Shrinking - Revenge

by Cyarana (Dark_Cherise)



Series: Shrinking [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Headless, OnePiece - Freeform, Revenge, heartstealer, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Cyarana
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Shrinking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602970
Kudos: 26





	Shrinking - Revenge

You blinked and tilted your head – at least you tried it. After all, your head wasn't where it should be. You were staring at your body that had been separated from your head. Law had waited until you had cooked lunch for the crew – and now, you lost your head. Literally.   
He placed it on his desk before he left the room, your body still standing there, waving with his arms uncontrollably, not daring to walk around. Somehow, it made you laugh – the image as well that it was just ridiculous that he decided to take your head instead of you arms. After all, you couldn't do a thing without your arms – but like that? Well, your body was hopeless and as soon as Shachi and Peng found it, you might get some problems but... you could still go on Law's nerves if he took care of your head.

“Hey, body! Move! Not just waving, leave this room! I want to know how much chaos that might cause...”, you chuckled, still observing yourself. It might end embarrassing, but that didn't disturb you. It wasn't surprising that he took his revenge – though you hoped that he wouldn't find more and especially worse ideas than this.

Your chuckling stopped as the door was opened. Law raised one eyebrow, looking at your body first before simply grabbing one of your arms, pulling you out of the room. Oh... well. That was what you wanted, though you didn't expect that he would be the one to make your body disappear. It would probably walk around in the submarine, running against every single obstacle that you would have countless bruises at the end of this day.

“I... really hope we have submerged, captain... you know, I'm not sure whether my body would be able to swim properly if it fell into the sea...”, you murmured doubtfully, making him chuckle.  
“I highly doubt that you would find your way out of here without your head.”, he replied, walking over to you and looking at you thoughtfully.  
“Oh, don't say that! Don't underestimate me or my body!”, you gave back, a lopsided grin on your lips. He shook his head, sitting down and grabbing some of his papers.  
“Working while I'm still on your desk? You sure that's a good idea?”, you huffed, one eyebrow raised and grimacing as you felt a dull pain. Obstacle one was found and hit like it seemed.  
“Well, I could give you to Shachi and Penguin. You really want to be used as a ball?”, he huffed, now raising one eyebrow himself.  
You hesitated before grinning slightly. “I wouldn't be a good ball. I can bite and insult them even if that would end with more injuries.” You chuckled lightly, trying to shake your head even if it was obvious that this wouldn't work.  
“...No. Maybe I'll try that tomorrow. For now, I'll keep you here, (y/n)-ya.”  
“Well, be prepared! I have tons of stuff I can talk about!”

~*~

You grumbled, narrowing your eyes. You had slept a bit this night but almost everytime you fell asleep, Law decided to wake you up just five minutes afterwards, so, yes, you were terribly tired. And now your head was placed on the table of the dining room. Lunch was already over and you had gotten a bit to eat, but... it was hella boring, only sitting here with nobody around.  
Your body was lost – you had no clue where it went, you could only tell that it hurt at different points by now. It had been about fifteen obstacles when you stopped counting – and this number had already been reached this night.

You looked to the side as the door opened. It was Shachi that was coming over to you, a wide grin on his lips. “Hey, (y/n), mind playing with us?”  
Oh... yeah. You knew that this was going to happen. If they would really use you as a ball? Maybe – maybe they had a better or a worse idea. You didn't know.  
“It's hard to say no, concerning I couldn't even stop you from doing anything, you know?”, you replied, one eyebrow raised as he already picked you up. He laughed amused, leaving the room and heading for the common room like you could easily tell.  
Of course, they were waiting for you. You rolled your eyes as you entered, being greeted by Penguin and some more of your crew mates. Shachi stopped in font of them, a grin appearing on his lips again.  
“She'll play with us!~ A talking ball is better than a normal one, isn't it?”, he asked chuckling, earning nods from the others.  
“Actually, we wanted to find your body and see if we could play with it, but...”  
“That sounds so wrong, Shachi...”, you interfered, narrowing your eyes, making him blush.  
“Not like that, (y/n)! W-what I wanted to say... we found it but being punched and kicked made us change our minds.”  
You raised one eyebrow before laughing. “I... I punched and kicked you without killing myself? I should start fighting without my head! Seems effective enough!”

You couldn't ask where your body went – even your laughing was interrupted as you were thrown to Penguin, making you growl lowly.  
“No warning? Fine!”, you huffed, biting the next one who caught you inefficiently. Of course, you ended up falling down on the floor or crashing against the wall or other things more than once, so that you got a terrible headache rather quickly. Dizziness and a headache... yeah, you would kill them as soon as your body and your head were reunited. But like you planned– everyone was bitten more than once and your insults were getting better and better.

But you were grateful as it was over. The door had been opened and Bepo entered the room, asking for your head – something that sounded wrong as well, but fine, you didn't say a thing, you felt terrible after all. Not being thrown around anymore was great. You felt like you had to puke – but that couldn't be, right? After all, your head and your tummy weren't even connected at the moment. You just wanted five minutes or more to calm down. Your head needed a break.  
And you got it – Bepo carried you back to Law's room, placing you on his bed. Well... you would have stayed there if the ground would have been straight – so it ended with you falling down on the floor. Not that you cared at the moment. You wanted some peace – on the floor or on the bed, you didn't care. You were fine with both.

“I hope the floor is nice? Doesn't seem that comfortable, (y/n)-ya.” You only grumbled because of this message, keeping your eyes closed, not recognizing how he raised an eyebrow because of you. “What? No snappy answer?”  
“Leave me alone! I feel like shit and have no nerves to talk to some sarcastic, sadistic and intelligent person like you.”, you grumbled, effectively avoiding adjectives like handsome or sexy. Something he definitely was – though you wouldn't admit it. Your brain felt like mashed potatoes, true, but you were fit enough to avoid such words.  
“That sounded more like a compliment instead of an insult.”, he hummed, chuckling lightly as you only growled again.  
“Shut up – please! Before you start complaining about being ordered around.”, you grumbled, biting your bottom lip in annoyance. That damn idiot... you hated it that you needed him at the moment. But you needed him only because he separated your head from you body! ...Which was his punishment for letting your sister make him small... So, it was your fault again, wasn't it? You moaned, opening your eyes and staring at him indifferently.

“How long do I have to stay like this? You were small for a bit more than a day...”, you muttered, seeming tired.  
“Until I think that you learned your lesson. Oh, and by the way, we emerged an hour ago.”  
You flinched, grimacing. “...I hate you. Now my body will find its way outside, fall into the sea and drown!”, you complained, almost whining. “And I hate this day! That's the worst headache I ever had! And I even hate myself for always getting me in that disastrous situations!”, you continued, slowly rolling under the bed – however you even managed to do this.  
“You're exaggerating, (y/n)-ya. Now, come out.”, Law sighed, kneeling down next to his bed, grabbing your head and pulling you out, only making you whine again.  
“Leave me alone...!”, you huffed, avoiding his gaze and staring at the ground. You had the strong urge to cry – though you didn't want to. Not when your captain was around you.

Why? Probably because you just realized that you were indeed a nuisance. Oh yes, even you had some moments when you felt kinda worthless – doubting why one certain someone let you stay with his crew. You bit your trembling lip, ignoring that he watched you doubtfully, a bit worried, before placing you on the bed again – but now in a way that you couldn't fall down as his pillow blocked the way.  
For a moment, he stroked your hair gently, sighing soundlessly.   
“Whatever you are thinking about... stop it, (y/n)-ya. That's an order.”  
You whimpered, muttering an: “Easier said than done.” before taking a deep breath. You sighed, closing your eyes. Maybe you could find some sleep..? Would probably help your mind to calm down. It took some time, but you finally fell asleep, dreaming about everything and nothing.

~*~

You woke up thanks to gunfire. You were attacked – probably by the marines, though you couldn't tell that. You couldn't go and take a look after all. Normally, it was no problem if your crew was attacked by them, they were strong, you knew it – but it was frustrating that you couldn't do anything. You were pretty sure that all your crew mates were outside and fighting while your head was still lying on this damn bed. You grumbled lowly, wanting to cross your arms – your body did this probably but since you had no clue where it was, you just had to believe that.  
You wanted to fight! You often ended more or less fatally wounded but this was better than doing nothing. You cursed lowly, rolling your eyes. This was just so... frustrating!  
Your cursing was suddenly broken as a sharp pain hit you. You moaned in pain, shutting your eyes closed as you coughed. You could taste blood in your mouth though you had no clue how that was even possible. You grimaced as the pain got stronger. Stars were dancing in front of your eyes – and at this moment, you were sure you were going to die. Your body obviously found its way onto the fighting ground – and was hit.

~*~

You groaned lowly as you got conscious again. Would you stay awake for some minutes before passing out again or were you allowed to stay awake for a little longer? A short thought that was quickly replaced by another one as you took some breaths. You could immediately tell that breathing was painful and your chest was hurting. Whatever your body had done – it felt worse than almost every injury you had gotten before.  
You opened your eyes, blinking and waiting for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. You sat up, moaning because of the pain and immediately regretting this action. You had a bandage around your upper body and some bruises at your arms and legs.  
You slowly got used to the pain while narrowing your eyes. What in the hell did you do unconsciously...?! You caused havoc when your body wasn't separated, yes – but what the hell did your body do without your head...? Well, you would ask Law as soon as you saw him. Probably walking onto deck at the wrong time...  
Thoughtfully, you leaned back against the wall behind you, tilting your head. You didn't think about standing up – you knew you would fall as soon as you tried. You would have to stay in bed for some time – you could tell without asking your great doctor.  
Well, now he had a better revenge than planned, huh? He probably didn't expect such a coincidence after all.

You opened your eyes as the door was opened, blinking and closing your eyes as some lights were turned on. “So bright...”, you muttered, waiting for your eyes to get used to it.  
“(y/n)-ya.” Law - he sounded serious – something that made you sigh, open your eyes and look to him. You wanted to say something, but paused as you could see that his dark circles were worse. He looked unexpected exhausted – and now somehow relieved.  
“That would be me, captain. What did I do? Running onto deck and bumping into the first possible enemy?” You sounded calm, relaxed though you were worrying somehow. It was obvious that you caused them trouble – but hopefully not while fighting.

He raised one eyebrow, walking to you and stopping in front of you, poking your forehead with his finger. “What you did? It wasn't as silly as you might think, not the least.”, he huffed, eyes narrowed.  
“I didn't expect your body to get onto deck at all... but it did. It dodged and hit some marines instinctively. At least until it jumped behind me, getting hit by the sword that was meant to hit me. Your body's pretty stupid, you know? Shielding others and getting fatally hurt like that...”  
He paused as he recognized your wide grin, narrowing his eyebrows. “What's so funny 'bout that? You could have died.”, he explained, sounding calmer than he felt.

“I wasn't totally useless!~”, you chimed, giggling lightly. “I mean, I had no clue about what was going on. My head was in your room after all, but hearing that he actually fought and could help at the beginning... that's reassuring!”  
Again he huffed, hitting you at the back of your head. “Stop that! What has gotten into you the last days? You were never that insecure, (y/n)-ya, were you?”  
You whimpered, pouting afterwards. “Che. You sure 'bout that? I love going on the nerves of others... but being unable to do anything and realizing what I can do when I'm fit – what isn't much – just makes such moods of mine worse. Nothing to worry about, I just feel like shit sometimes~”, you explained, tilting your head and touching the bandage around your chest. “Ah – and do you have some painkillers for me, captain? I prefer being able to breath without pain, you know.”

And there it was again – your lopsided grin. You were undoubtedly carefree and reckless. He took a deep breath, bending down to you and looking into your (e/c) eyes without saying a word. You raised your eyebrows questioningly.  
“You know that none of us would be happy to lose you if you threw your life away carelessly, don't you?” You blinked because of his question, sighing afterwards.  
“I hope it. I proofed more than once that I can be kinda disastrous after all. I am a good cook but...”  
“No but.”, he interrupted you, grumbling lowly. “You are a good cook and our crew mate. That's reason enough to protect and keep you here. And now I'll take a look at your injuries.”, he murmured, grabbing his medical devices and getting some painkillers for you.  
You stayed silent while he took care of your injuries, thinking about his words and finally smiling happily. You would still have some doubts, but hearing him say that made you feel better.  
Before he could leave, after he was finished with your chest, you grabbed his wrist, making him freeze and look to you, one eyebrow raised. “What is it, (y/n)-ya?”, he wanted to know, raising one eyebrow as you grinned at him.  
“Not much – just... thanks, captain. I honestly had doubts that I would only be a hindrance for your crew.”, you admitted, wryly smiling.  
He sighed, shaking his head. “I won't repeat myself. Now, get some more sleep. I'll make sure you'll be better in a few days.”

~*~

“(y/n)! You're fine!” Shachi and Penguin jumped up from their seats as you entered the room, looking at them with one eyebrow raised. “We were worried!”, Penguin added, smiling weakly.  
You chuckled, staring at both of them with devilishly sparkling eyes. “You know... I didn't forget that you used me as some... ball. I promise you one thing: I'll get my revenge. And it will be sweet!”  
Both of them paled, laughing nervously. “B-but (y/n)... t-that was just... fun...”, Shachi tried to convince you, not sounding very confident at all.  
“Dizziness and headache are fun? Oh, I'll remember that. For now, I just want to get fit again, so... enjoy my healing time.” With these words, you headed for the kitchen, entering it and grinning amused. So, now they would watch out – and you would use the best opportunity that would appear.  
You hummed lightly, controlling your kitchen – and collecting the ingredients for the next meal. You weren't completely fine – but you could walk without pain and that was worth a lot for you.

Deep in thoughts, you were cutting some carrots, not recognizing that somebody entered the kitchen without a word.  
“Daydreaming, (y/n)-ya?” You flinched surprised, cutting into your finger and cursing lowly.  
“God damn, captain! I told you not to frighten me when I'm working, didn't I?!”  
He chuckled lowly, grabbing your injured hand and placing a kiss on the cut. Your face turned bright red immediately as you grumbled lightly. “But it's better terrorizing my men so that they go on my nerves, huh?”, he wanted to know, grinning lopsidedly.  
“T-that has nothing to do with this! Just... stop teasing me!”, you complained.  
He narrowed his eyebrows, strengthen his grasp and pulling you closer to him. You froze, staring at him. That was... too close! There were only centimeters between the two of you.  
“No orders, (y/n)-ya.”, he simply replied, “And I won't. I enjoy seeing you all flustered and embarrassed.”  
You blinked, growling lightly. “Fine. But... I don't like being used just to amuse you! Search another woman that can easily be embarrassed for that!”, you huffed, trying to pull away from him but freezing again as he chuckled, his warm breath brushing your face lightly.  
“I'm not using you – and I won't stop that. There are more than enough reasons to tease you, (y/n)-ya~” That... idiot. And his face was so close to yours...! You glanced at his lips, biting yours simultaneously. His chuckle made the color of your red cheeks only worse – he caught you, obviously and you were pretty sure that he could imagine what you were thinking about.

His reaction didn't help. He retreated a bit, somehow provoking, making the gap between you two bigger. You couldn't help but huff and mutter a half complaining, half disappointed: “Withdrawal? Seriously?” Something you regretted immediately as he raised one eyebrow, grinning mischievously.  
“What was that, (y/n)-ya?” You hesitated, staring at him for some seconds until you finally pulled yourself together. The worst thing he could do to you at the moment would be laughing – or just disappearing, so you would risk it. No risk, no fun, huh?

A fade grin appeared on your lips. Before he could question that, you had closed the distance, kissing the black-haired. He didn't expect you to act like that – less did he expect you to bite his bottom lip rather firmly, forcing him to suppress his moan. He leaned closer to you instinctively, but before he could repay you that bold behavior, you pulled back, a lopsided grin on your lips, the blush on your cheeks still visible.  
“I didn't answer you, did I? It was nothing~”  
For a moment, he just stared at you, fade grin still present on his face. “That's mean, (y/n)-ya.”, he retorted huskily, keeping his gaze on you.  
“Why? You were the one interrupting here. I was just trying to do my work, captain, so I payed you back lightly.”, you hummed, turning away and grabbing the knife you had put away before, starting to cut the vegetables again.

He hummed, the next moment his room was spreading. Before you could react, you felt his hand at your back and the following, murmured: “Més.” made your face turn pale. It felt a bit weird as he stole your heart, making you turn around and stare at him bewildered.  
“What... did you just do...?!”, you muttered, now looking at the heart in his hand, grimacing slightly. Why did he always take body parts of you...?!  
He chuckled, tilting his head innocently. “Oh, how was that? Nothing~ I'll leave you alone now that you can finish your work.”  
“But... my heart!”, you complained, sounding not very convincing.  
“That's just fair, (y/n)-ya. Try and get it back or give mine back~” And with that he left. Return his heart...? He was joking, definitely. Though, the hole on your chest made you doubt. That damn pirate... couldn't he stop teasing you? Although, you were good in returning stuff like that.  
You sighed, shaking your head. Now you had to visit him after lunch – he wouldn't come to eat something, you could bet. And if it only was to make you come to him... you would do him this favor. It could only get better~


End file.
